Feelings
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Randy finds Eva standing alone in a nightclub, waiting for Dean, but he can't help himself and offer her something that they both need in that moment...


**A/N: Hello again, my lovelies! I wrote another short one-shot and I really should get back to my main stories that I've been neglecting, but I keep coming up with new ideas and not going back. Bad me. Here's this one for now and I don't know what quite to make of it. I'll let you decide. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Randy walked around the nightclub and eyed the ladies that littered it, feeling little interest in them. Once they might have held his interest, but not these days. He hadn't been able to find interest in anyone except for one woman and he had wanted to make her his, only to find that she had been taken by another man. Dean, of all the Superstars in the WWE, she had been taken by him when Randy wanted her the most.

The Viper's eyes lifted as he stalked up a set of metal steps to the second floor of the club and he saw the Diva of his fantasies standing at the railing, looking down at the dancing people below. Eva was a bombshell with long wavy silver hair and cognac brown eyes outlined in black kohl liner. Her body was cloaked in low riding denim jeans and a crop top that left expanses of sun-kissed skin exposed for the world to see. Randy knew that she had a piercing at her bellybutton and he longed to touch every inch of her, to taste that flesh on his lips, his tongue.

_Where's Dean tonight? _Randy wondered, watching Eva lean against the railing and he smirked. _Does it really matter? She's here and so am I…_

Randy moved slowly towards the Diva and pressed his chest against her back, snaking a hand around her stomach. Eva gasped and tried to turn around, but Randy held her fast against his chest, stroking her flesh with his fingertips.

"Who the hell are you?" Eva demanded, raising her foot as if to stomp him with her booted heel.

Randy chuckled. "Is that anyway to greet me, Eva?"

Eva slowly lowered her foot. "Randy?"

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?" Eva asked, turning her head slightly to get a look at him with one cognac brown eye. "And why are you touching me like this?"

Randy jerked his chin in the direction of the dancefloor. "Is Dean somewhere down there?"

"He went off to make a phone call," Eva told the Superstar, looking back at the dancefloor. "The bosses had to make an emergency phone call and they needed him. He's been gone for a few minutes, but I don't know when he's coming back."

_Perfect…_

Randy rubbed his fingers lightly over her stomach and she shivered under the touch. "I've noticed that you're not getting the attention that you need from him, Eva. I don't see a smile on your lips as much as I used to." He brought his lips to her ear. "I could bring a smile to your lips."

"I don't need your help, Randy," Eva said, shaking her head. "Dean and I are just going through a rough patch. All couples have them."

Randy breathed in the vanilla scent of her hair for a moment before lowering his hand slowly on her stomach, sliding it past her jeans and lower still. "Me and you would never have a rough patch that went on this long, Eva. I'd make it up to you by now. Get that smile back on your face fast and make sure you know that you are loved."

"Randy, what are you…?" Eva began before her words cut off as Randy started rubbing her through the denim fabric of her jeans. "R-Randy?"

The Superstar kept up the slow pace of rubbing the apex of her thighs and felt her settle back against him, melting under his touch. Her head fell back against his shoulder and her breath began to heighten. Randy turned his face towards her and smirked.

"I could give you everything that you need, Eva," Randy told her quietly as he stroked her through the fabric of her jeans. His other hand slid up to cup her breast and he gently squeezed it, causing her to draw in a sharp breath. "I can give you what Dean apparently doesn't give you. All of the touches, the companionship, the fire," he pressed his lips to her neck, "the love, that you don't get with him."

"Randy," Eva breathed, closing her eyes as she gripped the railing tightly.

Randy noticed how her thighs seemed to move a bit farther open and his smirk grew wider. He brought his lips to her ear again. "Do you want something from me, Eva?"

Eva captured her bottom lip between her teeth and glanced over at him as he continued to knead her breast with his hand and rub her with other. Her eyes seemed to plead with him as she fought back her sounds. Randy got the message and he slid his hand back up, working the button free at her jeans. The Superstar had to suppress his own sound at the feeling of her smooth flesh as he slid his fingers down the front of her jeans and pushed past her panties. Eva bit harder down on her bottom lip as he snuck his finger inside of her and slowly started pumping it in her.

"So wet," Randy whispered in a low growl, rubbing her with his thumb as he added another finger quickly. "And tight…God, Eva, is this what you want or do you want more?"

Eva made a small noise and released the railing with one hand. Her hand flew back and wrapped itself around the back of his neck. Randy kissed her neck as she drummed her fingertips against her skin and he quickened his pace of his fingers.

"Randy…" Eva moaned, her eyes tightly shut against the world.

"I'm ready to give you everything that you want," Randy told the Diva pressed so tightly against his body. "I could give you the world and I'd do it any day of the week." He pressed another kiss to the spot behind her ear. "I have had my eyes set on you from the moment that you set foot into the WWE and I should have never let you go into Dean's arms…"

Eva's hips began to rock as she fought back her cries. Randy smirked as she rode his fingers and she pressed herself more tightly against him. Her actions were turning him on, but he couldn't touch her more than this here and not until she was no longer in Dean's arms. This was all he could do for her, even if she wanted more, like he did.

"Randy, please…" Eva breathed, tightening her grip on him and the railing. "Please…oh God, please…"

Randy massaged her breast slowly and worked his fingers at the same quick pace as before. "Eva, do you know how much you drive this cold heart crazy? I can't get you out of my head, little Diva. You're everything that I wanted in a woman and I can't have you…unless you choose me over him." He pinched her nipple through the fabric of her shirt and bra and Eva clapped a hand over her mouth to smother her cries. "I ain't going to lie, Eva. I have feelings for you. I want you and if you're actually letting me do this to you without stopping me, without telling me off, you have to have something for me."

Eva tapped her fingers against his neck and tugged on him, trembling against his body. Randy stopped massaging her breast and listened to her ragged breathing against her palm as she fought back her cries.

"Are you about to release, Eva?" he growled in her ear. "Can I make you come with just my fingers? Does Dean do that for you?"

Eva turned her face in his direction and her eyes pleaded with him again. She retightened her grip on his neck and lowered her hand from her lips. "Randy…please…please…"

Randy looked into her eyes. "What do you want for me to do, Eva?"

Eva made a small sound and shifted her hips slightly. "Randy, please…please…" she begged, her voice soft.

The Viper pressed his lips against hers and kissed her slowly as he quickened his fingers inside of her and pressed hard on her clit with his thumb. Eva moaned loudly against his lips as her walls clamped tightly around his fingers and she fell off the edge. Randy felt her entire body relax against him as he kissed her, her legs almost giving out from underneath of her as he held her in his grasp.

_And all of this from just my fingers_, Randy thought with an inward smirk. _Imagine what would happen if I actually had her in the bedroom…but that's going to have to wait. For a while longer at least…_

Randy slowly slid his fingers out of Eva's jeans and wiped them casually on the leg of his own jeans. He continued to kiss her for a moment longer, loving the taste of her most recent drink mixed with her natural taste. Eva sighed softly when he parted from her and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Randy," she whispered, slowly lowering her hand away from his neck.

Randy turned her to face him and reached down to fix her jeans for her. "I told you how I felt about you, Eva. I showed you what I could do for you and there's more that I'm willing to do. I want to give you the world because you are my world." He looked into her eyes. "I don't want to see you on Dean's arm for much longer, but that's your choice."

"Randy, I – I just," Eva said, staring at him.

The Superstar brushed back a tendril of silver hair and caressed her cheek. "I don't expect you to give up Dean quickly, not after a year of dating him, but Eva, we both know how we feel about each other." He glanced over the railing at the dance floor below and noticed a familiar brunet walking through the crowd, but that Superstar didn't seem to look up. "Eva, I just want you to know that I want you to be with me and that I will always be there for you."

"Randy," Eva said softly.

Randy pressed another kiss to her lips and wasn't surprised when she responded to him. He took the kiss deeper for a moment, memorizing the taste of this woman that held his heart, that drove him wild. This woman that belonged to another man, but allowed him to hold her, to touch her in ways that brought them both pleasure, and to kiss her like this. Randy almost hoped to be caught, but he would never do that to Eva. She was too good for that, to be slandered in front of the people of the world, to be badmouthed by Dean.

"Goodbye for now, my sweet," Randy whispered to her, pressing one last kiss to her lips before parting from her.

"Goodbye…" Eva called after him.

Randy walked back toward the metal stairs and started down them, passing people that he didn't care about. Dean's eyes met his as the fellow Superstar appeared at the foot of the steps and Randy noticed the two drinks in the man's hands.

"Randy?" Dean said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Dean," Randy said with a smirk. "Have a good night. I know I am."

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and continued on his way, not caring if Dean said anything to him or not. Randy had a future to look forward to, if Eva really felt the same way that he did. And God, he hoped that it was going to be soon.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I did that and I used things that I usually don't use in my stories. I'm getting weird on myself. I hope for some feedback on this because my last one-shot didn't get any and a lot of my other ones haven't either. But that's okay. I'm still happy. Thank you for giving this a look over and I hope you have a lovely evening! -Scarlet**


End file.
